Chika justice
by yuki-onna-yuri-Yum
Summary: When some of the female super heroes get bored of a team of loser boys, they form there own league of justice just perfect for a girl: Chika Justice.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Nicole Amazon.

Civilian looks: tall bluenett, wearing acdc t-shirt, black cut up skinny jeans, a silver studded belt, rainbow Jordan's black nail polish, normal black sunglasses and a silver amulet with her initials engraved in the middle of an oval. Overall a punk rock fifteen year old.

She was just waiting for her mentor, wonder women, so they could go and do missions with the justice league. "Nicole, over here!" she turns to see her best friend Artemis, Peter Parker's little sister.

She thinks it's ironic that the young justice league think there the only apprentices of there mentors. In fact, if what a friend of hers says, they aren't even good enough for eight year old amazons. But there men, no hope for them now.

"yes, Artemis, what is it this time?" Artemis pouts and replies,"Don't be so rude! I'm only twelve after all. Anyways a good friend of mine and I have been talking, and we thought of something. What if we quit and make our own justice league!" Artemis practically squeals. "What! Do you know how much trouble we could be in just for thinking about that! Is practically treason to the league!" Nicole scolds. Artemis sighs and replies,"I don't know about you, but I don't want to be in my brothers shadow forever. Now come on, the league is waiting." With that Artemis and Nicole fly off to go to the league headquarters.

I don't really know how it started. One day, me and my mentor were training, and she gets a call. She had left, saying more men were making fools of themselves, and the women were needed to pick up the rest of there Brocken pieces. I had laughed and walked away, my biggest mistake was saying," Ya, but if only we could rub it in there faces!" I thought it was funny then. Me and my wonder sized mouth.

I remember it clearly now, all of the amazons on the island that could go where at the council meeting. Wonder women said it was going to be big, but this is just rediculous! As far as I can see, Amazon women are all packed in chairs and in the stands. This is the biggest council next to the ones were a amazon has an unknown child. That's utter treason and dishonor to us and our ways. Usually pennelty is death.

We were all waiting for the queen amazon to tell us why we were there in the first place. Suddenly, yelling and shouting could be heard from behind one of the doors. It stopped five minutes later and out stomped wonder women, with a glare that fear could fear itself. Lady amazon walks in calmly with a triunphed grin on her face.

"My fellow amazons, greetings have been announced from the justice league. THey have thought of a 'wonderful' plan to make our alliances stronger. Were going to let wonder woman and her apprentice go and train with the justice league ."

Shouts of anger and astonishment filled the court. "Calm youreselves amazons!" Yells Q. A. "I am doing this for our sake. We will take them and let them join the new justice league, young justice. There she shall train and make us proud. It has already been decided so no buts. You leave at dawn." After her speech, she leaves the room.

"Wonder Woman, is she serious!" Nicole shouts.

"Hush! Now go get ready, we leave at dawn."

When we reached the league hideout, i almost died. There was one girl and she looked to be a bit, um... Crazy."Wonder woman, glad you could join us. This is my little sister, rosy. Rosy go say hi to them." Superman say to the crazy girl.

"Hey. Im rosy or super gal. The names a work in progress." She says exitingly.

"I am nicole, wonder womans little sister. I currently dont have a name."I replie cooly. I take a look around and notice something, were the only girls here besides black canary.

"Do you know when the others will get here?" I ask. Wonder woman was about to answer, when the portal lit up and out popped spiderman and a little girl."Sorry were late, this one was putting her rings on too long." Spiderman says annoyingly."Well, at least im not you, you overgrown-" Whatever she was going to say, was then blocked out as spiderman tackled her to the ground and was clamping her mouth shut with his hand. Which she procceded to bite, hard.

"Ow! Anyways spiderman and annoying sister reporting." That was met by a giant spider somehow attaching to his face, qnd tying to kill him."Not funny, git this damn thing off me, arachne!"

The girl just looks at him, snorts in dissaproval, and walks over to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**a virtual cookie for people that know why i pick those names! Tobi love u! On with tobi story! Ignore reviews, sisters friend is weird.**

Name: 'Snowflake' Artemis Pinnelope Parker

Code name: Arachne

Age: 12

Looks: average height, long silver hair to her back with red highlights because of her transformations, amethyst slitt eyes, plump red lips with the top part of her fangs sticking out, claw-like hands with purple nail Polish. Curves, even more so than a twelve-year-old should have, making her look like a foxy teen, not an adorable child.

Civilian clothes: A blood-red short sleeve shirt with a hood, fishnet shirt underneath. Orange skinny jeans with a yellow studded belt. Wolf head buckle. Red converse, sharpie writing all over. Fingerless gloves, with red spikes on the knuckles. A pair of lavender beats with butterfly images on her head. Last but not least, crimson bat-looking sunglasses.

Backround: It was a cold night, the justice league had just got a call on a giant spider infestation. And the worst part was, they could speak. They would supposedly 'warn' the humans about how 'the great princess of aracne would come and the humans would be hurt, and bow down.'

Of course, no one believed them. Then when they started killing and eating people, the justice league intervened.

A group of batman, flash, spider man, wonder woman, black canary, and zattanna arrived by an abandoned building. "This is just great, they come from this dump?" says flash.

"Quiet, flash. We don't know whats in there. Let's go quietly and get this over with." Batman commands. As everyone walks in the building, they hear buzzes and Other noises. Flash is about to comment on the creepy place, when suddenly theres move ment in the basement. The heroes quickly ascend down the stairs and look inside.

The whole room is covered in spider webs, with all sizes of spiders running around. Except for a giant web on the center back wall. There, the queen is watching a little girl sleep on her web. Every now and then, a spider will crawl by and look at her, as if checking to see if shes ok.

"Alright, since im close to spiders ill give you guys a run down. The queen or giant female spider over there and all of the other spiders are guarding that little girl for some reason. Although, i cant imagine why. Spiders dont have colonies, they live alone." Explains Spiderman.

"I dont care, lets just watch and see what happens. If they try to hurt her, we will act. Stay sharp." Batman orders. As everyone gets weapons and such out, the queen fidgets and all spiders stop to stare at the little girl. She starts to move and awakens.

" Ah, scarlet, I say these spiders work over time, for you are looking very plump, and you already had your children. Is there a reason you are watching me?" The girl asks the spider, as if it can hear her. To everyone's amazement, the spider starts moving its fangs and making squeaking and scratching noises.( i don't know what noises they make, if you know, tell me) And to everyones shock, the girl starts laughing and talks to the spider.

" Dude, can you do that, or is it just her. Because if it is, you lose some major cool points." flash comments. " No, I cant. And i don't understand what spiders say, so already shes better than me." Spider man says.

"Oh, well then I don't think you have and cool points left." Flash suggests.

"Quiet, shes moving." batman says, while pointing to the web. On the web, the girl stretches and starts to stand, then crouches. As she stands once more, six long, hairy spider legs pop out of her torso and steady her on the web. As the legs move, the spiders make noises that sound like approval, and encouragement. When she reaches the bottom, a small spider scurries about and crosses her path. She seems to not like this, and wrist-web-shoots like spider man and hits the bug dead center. After she gets a good grip, she pulls her arms back and swings the spider about. Then, just as she looks like she might let go, she brings her arms down, and kills the spider with a sickening crunch and an evil laugh of pleasure.

"Ok, that's a little weird. Lets see if shell talk to us." Says zattanna. Batman nods his head in aknowleddgement, and proceeds forward. As the group walk into the light, every bug and the girl stop and watch them with curiosity. When they get near a spider or two, the spiders faint-lurch forward and pretend to bite them. When they are a few feet from the web, they all stop. Batman steps forward and starts to speak.

" Hello, I am Batman, and we are the Justice League. We came here because there were some disturbances, do you know anything about it?"

The girl looks at Batman for a while, then she shifts her spider legs back into her, and since her shirt is wripped at the bottom you can see her rips in her skin heal as soon as the legs disappear. Everyone stares in awe, until the girl make a very quiet noise, and a large tarantula pounces towards black canary. Not missing a beat, she kicks and kills the spider with a nasty squelching sound. The girl stares at the woman of the group, before applauding and laughing.

" Very nice, black canary. Very nice in deed. I shall introduce myself i suppose. I am Artemis, ( pronounced art-e-mice) or Arachne, future Queen of all spiders, insects, and bugs in general. I say future, for the queen is still alive. I am a hybrid of spider and human. I am a perfect example of perfection." she explains.

"Well, why don't you come with us. We can teach you about anything, and you can make friends, and I'll adopt you as a sister since were similar. What do you say?" Spider man explains with hope in his voice.

"hmmmm, I will half to think about it... Alright, i'll go. But lets get this clear, I only follow orders that I feel like.".

With that, I left to start my new life, as a parker.

Me and peter had just stepped out of the portal, and after our little fight, i walked over to some hippy and amazon.

"Hello! Names artemis, but you can call me snowflake, or hatchling. Whatever spins your web."

"Hi, my names rose! This is nicole, nice to meet you." Rosy says excitingly and points to the amazon next to her. Im about to reply when batman walks through the door with a girl by his side.

"Alright, lets explain why were here." Batman sudgests.

**Was that good or what! Dont say or what! Gonna half to wait on chap 3 until my lazy friend decides to tell me what she wants. So laters my people, and may all Lady GaGas dreams come true! Lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long people, I had major writers block and stress of school. Enjoy Lady Gaga's Monsters! LOL...**

* * *

**Name: Taiyo Wayne**

**Super Name: BAT BABE**

**Age: 18**

**Looks: Dirty blonde hair, other than that, if you ever seen the real Bat Girl, that outfit except in teal.**

**Back round: **The day was normal, and uneventful as usual, but apparently eventful enough that the justice league just had to call a meeting. And it was almost the end of Spring Break. This had better be good. Me and Batman were at the real Justice building, and it looked like everyone was there, so batman started the meeting.

I remember the first time I met Batman, I was in middle school, and at the time, robin wasny there, so we didnt have to mess with him. Like I was saying, I was in eighth, and at the time, I was living with my dad, doing gymnastics and cheerleading. I was in the middle of sixth period, when I got called to the office. I was slightly worried, cause I only got called when they had found out that I had kicked that one guy in the 'area'. He diserved it, cause he was to close to me, and I was not one for almost-drunk seventh graders.

When I got to the ofiice, however, it was a total different situation. As I walked in, I heard crying and sniffles. When I entered the office, everyone looked at me, with sadness in there eyes. The principle puts his sad eyes on me, and says, I am sorry for your loss. Your father died in a car accident."

I looked at them for a total of five seconds, before I broke down crying. The councelar, Jinnet, hugged me as I cried for my, now, deceased father. I didnt talk to any one the rest of the day, and I didnt go to school for the rest of the week. I packed up my stuff, got on a buss, and went somewhere. I didnt even know where I was going, I didnt look at the name. In a few minutes, the buss stopped, and I got off, in Gotham. I wandered the streets for an hour, before I decided to find a hotel.

I made the mistake of going down this one alley, and halfway, I heard footsteps and just had to investigate. When I got to the end, I saw a man with a knife, trying to mug a lady. I did the reasonable thing, and charged. I ran over to him, kicked off the building, kicked him in the face, then punched him in the stomach. He ran fast, and I thanked that I took gymnastics. When I loked over at the women, she had gotten her purse and had left.

I was about to leave, when someone jumped down and scarde the crap out of me. I almost turned around and ran, but then I saw that it was Batman, and wondered why he was late.

"Your a little late, Batsy." I said tiredly.

He lookd at me, before replying, "Actually, I was early, you just stopped him first."

"Well, see you later."

"Are you Taiyo Jones?"

"Yes, why?"

"Everyone is going crazy looking for you, why are you here?"

"I needed out, and this seemed good at the time."

"I think what you did was better than an 'out'. How did it feel to help someone."

"It felt...good. Why do you ask?"

"If you want to be a Wayne, go to my mansion. I'm always on the look out for a sidekick."

"I dont play sidekick. But i'll play partner."

"Alright, welcome to the team Bat Girl."

From then on, Bruce taught me everything about being a hero, and I loved it. Word got out that Bruce was a friend of my fathers, and took me in. From there, I switched schools and finished enough to legally dropout. Then we were introduced to the league, and I went to go study the Amazons.

That was quite a while ago, a year or two to be exact. Now, I just go to important meetings, like this one.

Batman stepped forward, and spoke,"We are here for a very important reason, Tony Stark has gone missing. Leaving his sixteen year old sister unprotected. We are going to send a squad to watch her, and keep her safe." I could tell he was going to continue to speek, but I just had to say something.

"Are you serious? If she's not already freaked out, she will be when a group o ffully grown men show up at her door in tights. We want to help her, not give her nightmares."

A girl by Wonder Woman caught my drift, and said,"Yeah, I would be freaked if Speed showed up at my door, than ran all aroun dmy house and touched everything. I purpose a small team of GIRLS do this mission."

Batman seemed to consider this, before saying,"Bat Girl, Wonder Gal, Super Gal, Arachne, you are all assigned this mission. Use the Batsy Mobile." Batman says, and point sto my rainbow collored Batmobile.

"Can I have rockets?" I ask, again.

"No, If you can accidently fire off a _glitter cannon,_ you dont need missiles."

"Fine, but what am I supposed to shoot at the bad guys, Glitter?"

"There shouldnt be any bad guys, so no. And if there is, glitter in the face is pretty surprising."

"UGH!" I walk over to the Batsy Mobile, and tell all the girls to get in. We were about to leave, when Superman yells,"Wonder Gal is in charge!"

I curse under my breath, but keep driving, and we are off.


End file.
